Zzzxx (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Unnamed Shi'ar soldier (former host, deceased); Raza Longknife (former host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = As Zzzxx, the symbiote grants its host an elongated jaw, Fangs, claws, tentacles and prehensile tongue which are really part of the alien costume | Citizenship = Symbiote Imperium | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prisoner; former Criminal | Education = Genetic memory, gains new knowledge from previous hosts | Origin = Unique symbiote mutationCategory:Alien Mutants | PlaceOfBirth = Klyntar | Creators = Christopher Yost; Dustin Weaver | First = X-Men: Kingbreaker Vol 1 2 | Quotation = My Lord... it is a monstrosity. It feeds on people. It consumes their brains. | Speaker = Oracle | QuoteSource = X-Men: Kingbreaker Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Zzzxx, later known as Zzxz, was an unique symbiote mutation discovered by the Shi'ar, who managed to capture it. Emperor D'Ken took an interest in the symbiote, but before he had a chance to study it he was killed by Vulcan. Zzzxx was classified as one of the five most dangerous criminals the Shi'ar Empire had ever captured and was selected by Vulcan to serve in his new Imperial Guard and was bonded to an unnamed Shi'ar soldier. Zzzxx briefly encountered Lilandra Neramani during a fight with the Starjammers and attempted to bond to her, but was repelled. In a rematch against the Starjammers, Zzzxx's host was killed and the symbiote transferred to Raza Longknife. All the Praetorians were captured on Kree-Lar by Nova Prime, and imprisoned on Nu-Xandar (Ego) for their war crimes against their Nova Corps prisoners. During this time, Richard had the remaining Nova Corps members, as well as the Worldmind supercomputer, look into ways to separate Zzzxx from Raza without killing them. When Ego regained control of himself, Zzxz and Raza were transferred on Zan Philo's Corps starship Resolute Duty. Zzzxx was successfully separated from Raza and later launched at the corrupted Charles Xavier of the Cancerverse during the engagement at the Fault. As this Xavier was essentially a giant brain, the symbiote immediately began devouring him. Its subsequent fate is unknown so far. | Powers = Mutant Symbiote Biology: Zzzxx is seemingly unique among symbiotes as it feeds on its host's brains rather than adrenaline. Aside from that purported uniqueness, it possesses powers common among its species, such as the power to mimic any type of clothing, blending in its surroundings, and enhancing its hosts' physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Senses * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Durability * Regenerative Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * Constituent-Matter Generation * Constituent-Matter Manipulation * Invisibility * Shapeshifting * Night Vision * Fangs and Claws * Empathetic Empowerment | Abilities = Zzzxx also possesses the ability to adhere to most surfaces. Zzxz can extend its constituent matter into tendrils and fire a web-like substance from its hands. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Zzzxx is extremely sensitive to sonic and thermal attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Zzzxx's weapons primarily consisted of its fangs, claws, and tendrils of extruded constituent matter. | Notes = * While Zzxz is supposedly unique due to feeding on brains, other corrupted klyntar, like Venom, have a predilection for doing so. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Adhesive Category:Camouflage Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing